1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to techniques for improving print characteristics unique to print heads by removing or reducing variations in the print characteristics. More particularly, the present invention relates to a print apparatus, a server, a method for improving print characteristics, and a computer program therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Print quality greatly varies due to print characteristics of print heads. Print characteristics of actual print heads are not constant. Print characteristics vary from one print head to another. These variations in print characteristics cause variations in print quality.
Variations in print quality can be classified into two types: variations in print characteristics among overall print heads, and variations in print characteristics among individual print elements constituting a print head or among individual columns of pixels.